


put in your place

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Breathplay, Dominance, M/M, PWP, sexual name calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony likes being pushed around in bed. Bruce is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	put in your place

The sex is always amazing and Bruce isn’t quite sure how he managed to get Tony Stark in his bed. He’s been pretty much resigned to a life of celibacy since the Hulk. It is, however, a pleasant surprise to learn that he can still have sex. But having Tony in his bed, well… something else. And Tony enjoys his dominant side, enjoys letting Bruce get out some of his anger in bed.

It’s during a make out session that seems to be going places that Bruce lets his fingers linger on Tony’s neck. The choked sound Tony makes is enough to make Bruce growl and wrap his hand around his throat. He presses down and Tony bucks up hard. Tony’s whimpering and making noises that make Bruce harder than he thought possible.

“Do you want fingerprint shaped bruises on your neck, Tony? Do you want everyone to look at you and realize how hard I fucked you, how you begged me for more?”

“Why would I want that,” Tony gasps out between thrusts of his hips. Bruce laughs, and it’s dark, and the Hulk is roaring inside him with approval. Bruce leans down to whisper in Tony’s ear. “You like it when I hurt you, don’t you. You thought I wouldn’t figure it out. Every time you disobey me you just want to get hurt.”

Tony doesn’t answer, only stares at Bruce with eyes that are wide with lust and tinged with fear. Bruce lets his teeth drag across Tony’s earlobe. “You like feeling me on top of you. For someone who can be such an asshole, you love being put in your place.”

Bruce reaches down to let his palm trace against Tony’s hard cock. Tony arches up into the touch, trying his damndest to remain calm. “How much would you let me hurt you if it meant getting you off?” Bruce is trying to keep himself under control too, wanting to drag this out and make Tony beg. All he really wants is to tear their clothes off and fuck Tony until there are bruises on his hips and fingernail scratches and Tony’s ass hurts when he sits down.

“I’d— I’d— hurt me as much as you want Bruce, please. Nothing would be better—” The end of his sentence drags out in a moan as Bruce plants his hands in Tony’s hair and yanks.

“That’s good,” Bruce says. “Because I’m going to and you’re going to beg me.” Bruce detangles himself from Tony and watches Tony’s breath hitch in his chest at the lack of contact. “On your stomach,” he says and Tony complies with frantic movement.

Bruce squeezes Tony’s ass, digging his fingernails in through Tony’s jeans. He lets his other hand go under Tony’s shirt and his nails scratch down the expanse of back.

“Do you want to be marked? Let everyone know how much of a pain slut you are?” Tony mumbles into the bed. Bruce brings his hand down hard on Tony’s ass and Tony yelps.

“I didn’t hear you, Tony. I asked you a question.”

“I’m your slut,” Tony whispers.

Bruce smacks Tony’s ass again. “You know, that was still too quiet for my liking. When did the insufferable Tony Stark get so quiet? Do you want me to stop hurting you?” Bruce runs a gentle hand along Tony’s side and carefully caresses his ass with the other.

Tony arches up, trying to make the contact harder and more direct.

“I’m not going to fuck you tonight,” Bruce decides. “I’m going to let you suffer but I’ll stay the night with you so I know that you’re not going to get yourself off later. This is punishment because you don’t follow orders well.”

Tony rolls over, opens his mouth and starts to beg, “Please, Bruce.”

“Please, WHAT? What do you want from me?” Bruce’s tone is firm. He loves making Tony beg, loves making him come undone from want.

“I want you to fuck me.” Tony is closing his eyes, not wanting to look at Bruce, feeling ashamed, probably. Bruce thinks about reprimanding Tony for it but decides against it. Bruce’s hand finds its way back to Tony’s neck, fingertips idly caressing the skin there. Bruce shifts forward, pulls the collar of Tony’s shirt down to bite down hard on the collarbone. Tony moans, a delicious sound that makes Bruce grind against him. It’s hard to maintain this dominance and control when Tony’s cock feels so good against his own.

“Tomorrow,” he breathes out. “I’ll fuck you tomorrow.” Tony groans in frustration. Bruce smiles down at him. “I expect you to beg me properly then.”

Tony chokes out a “Thank you, sir.” Bruce’s hand goes back to that delicious neck and squeezes. He watches Tony try to breathe and struggle against his hand. He lets go, not missing at all the ending notes of a moan from Tony.

Bruce rolls off of him and stifles a laugh. Finding out Tony has a submissive streak is resulting in an extremely promising future.

“You’re an asshole,” Tony grits out.

“I didn’t hear you complaining a minute ago. C’mon, let’s go to bed.” Tony grumbles but he starts to undo his clothes. Bruce stares at him, watching fingers undo a zipper and slide off jeans.

“Tomorrow,” Bruce says. Bruce pulls off his own clothes and reaches out to turn off the lamp. He curls up around Tony.

“You’d better, or I might have to switch on you.” There’s amusement in Tony’s voice.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Almost an afterthought, he adds an "I love you."

“Don’t get sappy on me; it totally kills the mood.” But Bruce hears Tony whisper into his neck. Tony smiles into his skin and they drift off to sleep. (And so what if they wake up and fuck in the middle of the night? Bruce is allowed to change his mind, after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an anon prompt on my tumblr about Tony being a secret masochist who manipulates Bruce into hurting him. It didn't quite turn into that but the heart of it is still the same.
> 
> Also, uh, this is my first smutty piece ever. Hope it's okay!


End file.
